


definition of beautiful

by sylvenon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: Sometimes Lance wakes up in the middle of the night and sees Keith bathed in moonlight and falls in love all over again





	definition of beautiful

Lance liked a lot of pretty things. Flowers, the ocean, pretty girls, the stars. But there were only a few things Lance considered beautiful, he could count them right now, on his ten fingers. One was the moon. It had always been there, rain or shine and had always shared her light with him. Another was sharks. Dangerous, predators, but yet gentle, so long you don’t provoke them. But one, that conquered the others with ease, was Keith Kogane. 

Beautiful violet eyes that lit up when racing his motorcycle, or in a weapons store or with his friends. Silky black hair, in that dumb haircut, so soft yet so thick, Lance could lose his fingers in the mess and he wouldn’t mind. Skin stretched over the lithe muscle, the tendons tensing when in movement, flexing without a thought.  _Beautiful_.

If you asked Lance to define beautiful or gorgeous, he would grin and flip out his wallet, pictures of Keith smiling, frowning, yelling, sleeping, studying, staring off into space, you name it, Lance has it. That is his definition. That is his beautiful. So when he woke up, something making his eyes open wide, and saw the most beautiful thing in the world, bathed in the light he loved, he gained a new definition of beautiful.


End file.
